organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Wiki:Character Page
This is a How-To Page for creating an article for your character on the OE wiki. For Human-Form Nobody Characters NOTE: It is not required to make a page for your Nobody's other or for their Heartless. If there is little information about them, simply include it on your Nobody's page instead to prevent us building up short pages. If this is the case, information below about redirects to their Heartless or Whole should be ignored. You will want to start off by addressing any articles of similar names or pages that a redirect may have meant to take a person to. These should include your character's Heartless and their original Whole. If there are any other pages that share similar names to your character's, include those as well (for instance, if your character's name is Ryan, you should let people know they may be looking for the page "Ryan (Nobody)" instead). So, begin your page with something like this: This is the article for the Nobody '''INSERT CHARACTER'S NAME HERE'. If you are looking for his/her Heartless, see here: INSERT HEARTLESS PAGE LINK HERE. If you are looking for their whole being, see here: INSERT WHOLE PAGE LINK HERE.'' Now that we aren't confusing anyone going to your page, we can get into your actual information. First, you will want to put your character's infobox up, because it is the quickest and easiest way for people to see important information about your character. To do that, post the following codes just above or below the warning, and fill out as necessary: Do not attempt to make this yourself by making a table. It will not work properly, and will just be edited to the proper format. Most OE members will have the position "member." For anything that does not apply to your character, fill out with n/a. Please do not leave any section blank. For the image, please use the following format: Now that you've got your info up, it's time to flesh out your article. Begin by posting a quick introduction to your character. Then you will want to use your first header by putting two equal signs on either side of your heading text (as shown in the editing tips to the left of the edit screen). You will want to begin with "Story" or "History" or something along those lines. You can then use subheadings (three equal signs) to divvy up their story and make it easier to read and sort through for the reader. History from before becoming a Nobody should be short and preceded by: This will link readers to your character from before they became a Nobody, so their entire life story isn't on a single page. Following Story, you will want "Personality," "Weapons and Abilities," "Relationships," "Gallery," "Trivia," and "See Also." You may add any other sections you would like as well, such as "Appearance" or "Important Items." In order to link to other pages, which you will need to do as you write in your article, simply put two brackets on either side of the page name. In order to change a link's name so it fits in your article better, use the following format: NEWNAME Lesser-Form Nobodies Independent Lesser-Form Nobodies Heartless Characters Assuming you are doing a page about a Heartless Character and not simply a type of Heartless, the format will be surprisingly similar to the Nobody page above. The only difference should be the infobox: "Original" means their whole being, the same as their Nobody's, assuming they have one. Type means are they EMBLEM, PUREBLOOD, or HUMAN-FORM (see Heartless) Otherwise, simply follow the instructions for the human-form Nobody character page, editing as necessary to fit the new type of being. Whole Beings Again, these pages will likely be very similar to the Nobody character pages. They too have their own infobox: Class refers to "job classes" that appear in many RPGs. Simply state what your person would be classified as. If you don't know any, here are some basic kinds that should cover all characters: Fighter/Warrior/Knight = Melee combat fighter, usually uses swords Black Mage/Magician = Uses magic to attack, weak fighter White Mage/Healer = Uses magic to heal allies, poor fighter Red Mage/Mystic Knight = Uses both weapons and magic to attack Monk/Fighter = Uses no weapon, or a weapon such as a staff, nun-chucks, or chakram Gunner/Sharpshooter/Sniper = Uses guns Archer/Ranger/Hunter = Uses bows Heavy/Berserker/Viking = Uses large heavy weapons, attacks without cause Affiliation can refer to anything as simply as simply "Light" or "Darkness," or it could mean official groups like "Organization Eternal" or "Radiant Garden Elites." Otherwise, simply follow the same format as the Nobody character page listed above, and edit as needed for the new type of being.